Motherhood of the charmed ones
by FanfictionWhisperx
Summary: Small Prompts of the girls handling their magical Babies


**Motherhood of the charmed ones**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my storylines and my very own characters (in the future)**

 **Summary: Prompts of the sisters handling normal lives and magical children Parenthood.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Our baby set our house on fire?"_

It was a beautiful Saturday in San Francisco inside the walls of the three-roomed apartment owned by the Matthews. Henry was sleeping in he came in late last night from doing paper work. While nine month pregnant Paige was fixing their energetic little princess's some breakfast. Tamora was the more outgoing twin even at a young age Paige knew Tammy teenage years was going to give her grey hairs. Kat was not as outgoing as her sister but she wasn't as shy either just more chilled when she wasn't with her sister. Both girls powers acted with there emotions which made them extra special than other children. Paige had her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she talked to her second oldest sister while she was pouring cheerios on the girl's high chair trays.

"Pheebs P.J isn't going to Beam anywhere dangerous "Paige assured her sister who was freaking out about her one year old beaming room to room in their household.

"No Paige! You do not get it what if we're out shopping and she decides to _beam_ to the other side of the store" Phoebe ranted by the tone in her voice Paige knew her sister was Pacing in her apartment living room. "This is bad "phoebe mumbled to her self "very very bad" she said speaking to her sister.

Paige looked at her Daughters who were throwing cheerios at each other giggling loudly at each other Paige smiled softly. Switching the phone to her other ear

"Did you talk to Piper about this?" she questioned knowing her older sister knew how to handle these situations better she's dealt with three magical children without binding their powers.

Phoebe sighed and she could sense her sister roll her eyes she heard an 'hmph' sound "Yes I asked our wonderful big sister" She said sarcastically. Making Paige chuckled at her sister waiting on Phoebe to tell her what Piper said. "So our sister thinks I have nothing to worry about because little PJ isn't going to do anything dramatic like that or she suggested binding her powers until she's a little older"

"and what are you thinking about doing sweetie" she asked questioning they all talked about it before not wanting to bind their children's powers because that's who they are and we didn't really want to take that away from them.

"Honestly I don't know Paige it isn't anything powerful yet. But she is only two " phoebe said unsure about what she even said Paige felt her little prince laying on her bladder making her having to go to the bathroom.

"I understand where you're coming from Pheebs I really do "Paige said walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

The twins who thrown all of there cheerios at each other was just swinging their little feet in they highchairs. Henry walked into the kitchen to see his two little lady bugs when the twins saw their father they both screeched happily clapping they hands happy to see they're father which brought a smile on Henry face really missing his girl he kissed them both on the nose. Than made his way to the counter where the coffee machine was than he turned the little TV they have in the kitchen to keep the girls entertained when she or Henry cooking. The news was on and Henry was watching TV leaning on the island his back turned to the girls. It was a fire downtown the camera showed the fire and fire fighters putting the fire out. Tamora got a glimpse in her eyes as she expanded her hand toward the stove watching the metal turn red. Kat was laughing clapping her hands as her sister was heating up the stove. This morning Paige put the morning paper on the stove which as Tamora was heating up the stove started to smoke than finally catch into flames shocking Henry he tried putting the fire out but with Tam hand expanded still towards the stove it was useless. The towel catching on fire along with the newspaper The smoke set the fire alarms off making the annoyingly sound making Paige rush out the bathroom phone still in her hand but dropped when she say the mess in her kitchen . Henry trying to put the fire out and the twins laughing and she notice Tamora hand expanded towards the fire she quickly ran to her daughter knocking her hand down and Henry poor water on the stove and floor on the kitchen. Finally putting the fire out Henry looked at her with his knowing look out of breath

"Let me guess Magic" he asked which Paige bit her lip nodding her head

"Actually your daughter cause that mess Hen" she said knowing she was going to have to do what she didn't want to." My sisters and I are going to handle it" she said walking over to her husband giving him a kiss on the lips. Paige went to pick her phone back up to hear phoebe screaming her name.

"Pheebs meet me and the twins at the Manor" she said not waiting for her sister answer she hung up. Taking the girls out there high chairs grabbing their hands as they stood up giggling. Paige looked at her husband sending him a smile "we'll see you when you get home from work okay baby? Love you" she said before orbing out the Matthews household.

Paige and the girls orbing into the house the manor is totally different now than it was a couple months ago. Paige let go of the twins hands as they ran to find their cousins

"Piper" Paige yelled wondering where her sister was waiting for a response

" In the Kitchen " she heard Piper yell back. She wasn't surprised to see piper cooking which she's been doing more of the past couple months. The little girl releases her leg running out the kitchen. Looking at her sister with a smile on her face .wiping her hands off. "So dear sister of mine what did I do for this visit" piper asked

"Phoebe coming on her wa-"

"Piper" Phoebe yelled making Piper raise her eyebrow at her sister repeating her action yelling she was in the kitchen. Phoebe smiled at both her sisters happy to see them both sitting on the stool next to Paige rubbing her belly making Paige smile at her sister who bump was showing a little from her blouse.

" so what caused this little meeting my sisters" Piper asked stirring something that was on the stove.

" I don't know but what your're cooking smell wonderful" Pheobe said eating one of the kids cookies that was on the island.

" so my baby set our house on fire" Paige said making both Sister look at her with wide eyes

" you guys need to stay here hunny ?" Piper asked worried about her little sister even though they both was married with kids she still was mothering to the two.

"Sorry let me rephrase that she _almost_ set our house on fire " she said which phoebe started laughing making Paige glare at her which she stopped well at least tried

" Wait how ?" Piper asked Henry was mortal and Paige was a Witch and Whitelighter her powers wasn't that powerful

" Well Auntie Piper glad you asked because clearly I have a baby Piper on my hands because she used Power of molecular " paige said with a huff annoyed at the smile on her older sister face but continued " her hand was expanded and she was pointing it towards the stove and when I knocked her hand away guess what happened Henry was able to put the damn fire out" Paige said annoyed

" You must be really proud" Phoebe said using the same words she did with Piper months ago making Piper chuckle.

" So what do you want us to do exactly sweetie " Piper asked confused Paiged looked at her and sighed Pheobe gasp

" you want to bind her powers don't you " she asked looking at her sister who looked at her sister

" look this is different Beaming , orbing hell even freezing things I can handler but catching things on fire is a no go for me and I don't even know if she can blow things up and I do not want to find out just yet. I have a baby on the Way and she's only One she don't need anything that powerful " Paige ranted looking at her sister who was quite waiting for moral support from her sisters.

" I think you're right Paige that is hell of Powerful plus you have a little on the way which mean more attention to them both and Kat meaning her power will also be coming soon." Piper told her sister walking to the bottom cabinet where all the old potions and ingredients were. Pulling out a little bottle with a poison inside of it she passed Paige the bottle. Which Paige looked guilty because it's not what she wants to do

" baby its okay you're not taking away her powers forever just until she's old enough to train." Phoebe said rubbing her sister back who had tears ran down her face nodding her her head phoebe is right she can always give them back.

Paige was leaning on the door frame watching her girls sleep in their big girl beds that they loved dearly. Tamora reddish hair was all over her face her covers all on the floor not the same when Paige tucked them in an hour or two ago. Looking at her youngest at the moment Kat who had her thumb in her mouth curled in a fetus position. Paige felt her husband hands wrapped around her expanded Belly was he felt the baby move. . Kissing his wife exposed shoulder laying his head on her shoulder also looking into his daughter's room.

"Their going to be okay" he said thinking out loud Paige nodded her head

"They are" she said softly " I know deep down inside I made the right choice " she said turning in her husbands arms as best as she could with her expanded stomach was making a gap between the two.

" How about we both get some sleep and see what adventure our crazy twins have for us tomorrow " he said kissing her on the lips making her smile nodding her head cracking the girls door grabbing her husband hand leading him into the room looking at her daughters door again

" we are going to be just fine " she whispered turning around fully walking into the room laying down with her husband .

 **THE END!**

 **Beaming : teleportation where the person disappear and appear in a pink glowing originating at the heart**

 **Molecular Acceleration: Ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed causes them to become disordered. This cause the object rapidly heat up melt or burn**

 **Xxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed my little story** **and Review, Follow and favorite**

 **Also I accept prompts**

 **This story is just the charmed ones handling their Magical children .**

 **Please review and Follow and I'll keep the story going (:**


End file.
